


Tony Stark and the Fifth House

by silver_drip



Series: Hogwarts in a Handbasket [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony wheedled the Sorting Hat into sorting him into his own house. Now he has to deal with all that means with a new group of first-years coming to Hogwarts.
Series: Hogwarts in a Handbasket [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501907
Comments: 21
Kudos: 104





	Tony Stark and the Fifth House

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to elyrian who gave me the idea of a snack that makes you sick with the first half you eat and better when you eat the second

Tony ate the roasted chestnuts with a grimace on his face. He didn’t like the texture which was a grainy paste, yet he didn’t stop. The good memories outweighed the gaggable texture. And he really needed good memories right now. 

He felt helpless and alone. Summer had just started and all his friends had left, even Bruce who recently learned he had family in the US. They had been cut off from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Banner generations ago. Someone had been a squib and the pureblooded obsessed family had disowned them. 

Tony didn’t like that his adopted brother was visiting family… Tony was his family now. He shouldn’t need to seek out strangers to see that his bloodline wasn’t completely filled with abusers and the insane. 

That was the least of Tony’s worries though. He was hitting a brick wall when it came to trying to get in contact with Steve. He wasn’t sure what to do, but Aunt Peggy had been clear that he could put Steve in danger if he kept trying to see him. And Tony would be too. Peggy had listlessly told him about how the werewolves there saw no qualms with attacking outsiders. 

And Howard—Tony clenched his fists. He’d read through the private records of past Headmasters and Headmistresses. Werewolves had been accepted into Hogwarts before. The only difference was that during their schooling no other students were aware of their status. 

It didn’t help that the same newspapers he’d contacted to insure the Ministry would be too pressured to attack Steve, kept picking up the story and spinning it to put Steve in a bad light. Tony had gone to them, ready to fight, but had been regarded as just a child throwing a temper-tantrum. 

Howard was of no help either. He preached that Steve would be disruptive to the other students. That he’d be a danger. Where did Howard get off saying that? Hogwarts had a poltergeist. He couldn’t count how many times the poltergeist had disrupted classes and pranked students. If that wasn’t disruptive than Tony didn’t know what was. Not to mention how many kids had ended up in the infirmary after making a misstep on the moving stairs or while learning how to fly. 

It was a load of bollox. Howard was just worried about his reputation as a Headmaster. He could change things if he didn’t have his head up his arse. 

At least things were coming along with Loki. He had to give him credit for doing a 180. Tony hadn’t been sure how to help him on an emotional level. Tony rarely dealt with his own emotions, let alone anyone else’s. Janet had been the one that suggested Tony should ferry him letters from his friends. They didn’t know why Loki was locked up, but knew they were his friends. 

Loki being a dementor still boggled Tony’s mind. How did that even make sense? Tony put his saved allowances (that had stopped coming in once he refused to be sorted into a house) and the money he made off selling wands into figuring out what a dementor even was beyond a dark fungus with a killing intent. So far he’d gotten samples from dementors who had disintegrated from being starved for a few centuries, a swatch of the hooded robes that formed naturally around them, and a flower that had been touched by a dementor that had shrivelled but survived. 

There was also the matter of the countless books he’d read both from the school library and bought from the stores on at Knockturn Alley. It was worth it. Tony did miss having enough money to acquire supplies for his wand making. Someday he planned on touring the world to test out different kinds of trees and cores to make the ultimate wand. That was a far off dream though. For now he had to help his friends. 

There was one other thing that monopolized his thoughts though, the coming school year—or, more precisely, the chance that students would be sorted into House Stark. It hadn’t occurred to him at first. Making a fifth house had just been a way to stick it to his father. But he remembered the Sorting Hat complaining about having to change its opening ceremony song. That could mean… Of course the Sorting Hat downright despised him, so Tony wouldn’t be surprised if it went out of its way to scorn him. 

Tony wasn’t even sure if he wanted other people in his house. He hadn’t had any real responsibilities since… well, ever. It would tie him down. Tony wasn’t ready to let his hard earned freedom go. 

Tony ate another roasted chestnut. 

He had to prepare though. Hogwarts could be… Tony had seen more than one student drop out due to heartless professors, ruthless bullies, and easily preventable accidents. Merlin knew that Tony had been slowing down the staircases little by little since he saw a student fall and break their neck when he was seven. 

Tony had been writing to Pepper about his worries. She was a fount of calm. She’d laid out everything he needed to do for the coming school year. He was going to miss her when she graduated. 

One of the things that hadn’t occurred to him was that he didn’t have a Head of House. At first he’d been opposed. Stark was all about independence, but Pepper had convinced him that students wouldn’t be able to solve all their problems on their own and having an adult they could go to would be a great help.

That posed the problem of _who_ should sponsor his house. The Head of House was normally a professor and alum to the house they were heading. That, obviously, couldn’t be the case here. Having Howard as the Head of House, since his last name was Stark, seemed like the logical choice, but Tony would rather have it headed by a moon slug. 

After a while it became clear. There was only one person who never hinted at favoritism and wasn’t already a head, Tony’s archenemy—Coulson. Well, archenemy was a bit of an exaggeration. They’d practically played a game of cat and mouse since Tony started roaming the halls of Hogwarts. Tony knew he’d enjoyed it before Tony turned eleven, and even though he’d added in a reprimanding tilt of his lips, Tony would wager he still enjoyed chasing after him. 

How to approach the former Hufflepuff was another obstacle. He was almost as stubborn as Tony and he had a pinchent for not showing his cards. Oh, and Tony would also have to get approval from Howard. He should probably do that part first, but… yeah, no. 

Tony left the bowl of roasted chestnuts on the table in the kitchens, knowing one of the house elves would take care of it. 

He trekked through the castle, not having to worry about being reprimanded for the late hour or running into troll-headed students. The summer breeze danced through the open windows. Somehow, he felt even more alone than usual. Maybe he’d visit Aunt Peggy tomorrow.

Coulson’s chambers were located in one of the towers near the owlery. 

Tony tapped his wand on his thigh, trying to find the right words as he ascended the stairs. Maybe he should have brought pie. Coulson loved pie. 

By the time he reached his door he hadn’t come up with anything. He inwardly shrugged. He was better at acting on his feet. 

He knocked a jaunty tune on the door. A few moments later Coulson opened it with a sigh. Tony smiled. He was the only one that ever came to his quarters. Everyone else just used their protonous to get his attention when he was needed. 

“Yes, Mister Stark?” He was incredulous, his voice almost mocking. Tony didn’t let it deter him. 

“Coulson, my main man—The most practical person in this castle!” Tony tried to elbow his way into Coulson’s quarters, but made no progress. Oh well. “As you know, I’m so unique and amazing that I made my own Hogwarts House! But that was only the foundation. We can’t celebrate yet! I have a lot on my platter! And you, as Head of House will be on the cutting edge of Hogwarts’ future!”

Coulson sighed. “Yes, Tony. I’ll be the Head of House for Stark.”

Tony paused mid-ramble. He hadn’t expected it to be that easy. 

“We had a staff meeting. It was already decided last week. I’ve been working on repairing and cleaning a part of the castle to be your dorm.”

Tony gaped before shaking himself out of his stupor. “We need to be a _team_ , Coulson. I already have the perfect place.” Coulson looked incredulous. “You ever heard of the Room of Lost Wands?”

“It’s already been decided that the dorms will be in the west wing facing the greenhouses.” 

“Then undecide it.” This was not how Tony was hoping this would go. It hadn’t even been three minutes and they were already arguing. 

Coulson gave him an unimpressed look. 

Tony straightened up. Fine, it’s not like they had to stay there. Tony would just make a few secret passages to get from the west wing to his hangout. The secret passages needed to be jumbled again anyway. 

“I’ve already mastered the enchantment for turning students’ ties into my house colors. The crest is already made.” He refused to let Janet’s hard work go to waste.

“Good.” He gave Tony another hard look. “Meet me in the feasting hall tomorrow morning, 7:30 sharp.” Coulson paused then smiled. “You might want to give the entrance hall a look.” Tony eyed him. “Good night.” 

Tony huffed and puffed once Coulson retreated back into his room. He dragged himself to the other side of the castle. A smile grew on his face. A fifth house-points hourglass now stood proudly. 

*

The devil snare was in the details. Tony was just thankful to have all sorts of friends to help him out, even though they were far away. 

He had set up the dorm rooms perfectly. Resizing bedrooms depending on the number of beds. Enchanted walls where the branches of the Tree of Lost Wands could go through, lighting each area with a pleasant warmth. The sitting area was large since he planned on having more than just his housemates there. In an adjoining room were banned or dangerous books. Only those in his house would have access to them, and even then they couldn’t be taken out of the room. 

Tony had also made some deals with different shops in Hogsmead. There was a little shop that would be run by one of the house elves that was loyal to Tony. It would have all sorts of things, including school-forbidden items like temporary invisibility cloaks, snacks that made a person sick when they ate the first half then better when they ate the second, and bubbles a person said something in that would explode a few minutes later, shouting whatever had been whispered into it.

And he felt like he’d only just started. 

Study guides for first-years, combined with practice tests. A painting on the wall with an ode to being individuals in a place that expected everyone to conform. A bulletin board for spells that weren’t taught at Hogwarts. Ways to get on the good-side of professors and things to avoid saying to them. A ‘coffee table book’, as Pepper put it, of jokes. An enchanted guide to secret passages that could only be opened with an oath to never talk about them with anyone who hadn’t taken the same oath. Common professor routes after curfew. He had a little bit of everything. But he wanted more. 

Tony did have a sprout of worry in his gut though. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Sorting Hat sent no one to his house. He stifled that. Either way, he’d find out tonight. He was going to King’s Crossing station to meet up with his friends, all except Bruce, Fitz, and Simmons. Bruce would arrive later in the night after his long trip from the US and FitzSimmons had decided to spend a semester abroad in an exchange program. 

Tony let giddiness sweep him away. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen most of them over the summer, Loki in particular, but now they were going to be together and it was awesome! He wanted to fluff up his wings in excitement, but instead hurried along. 

By the time Tony arrived at Platform 9 and 3/4ths, he realized he was wearing stained, scruffy clothes, but he knew his friends wouldn’t mind. 

He rectified that thought when he spotted Janet. She shined brightly as their eyes met, but when she saw what he was wearing her nose crinkled. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. She squeezed him with the ferociousness he’d come to associate with her. “We’re going to have so much fun this year! Papa increased my allowance so I’m going to making all sorts of clothes! I’ve also read up on some enchanting spells! I can’t wait to see our schedules! You better have _at least_ three classes with me or we riot! And did you hear from Rhodey? His dad got a promotion! We should throw a party! Oh, and a welcome back party!” Janet nearly vibrated in place. Tony took it all in, loving that there was someone else who liked to talk as much as he did. 

“Did I hear someone say party?!” Darcy shouted, cutting through the crowd and startling many first-years. She was hauling Jane behind her and practically bouncing on her feet before skidding to a halt in front of them.

Jane was oblivious to it all, her nose stuck in a book. 

“Damn right you did!” Tony said, catching a few glares from passing adults. He stuck out his tongue at them. 

Jane finally noticed them. She blinked a few times before a smile formed on her face. “Oh, hey you guys! I’ve missed you!” Janet pulled her into a hug that Darcy joined in on. 

Tony was about to pile on when he noticed Jane’s mother. She, for some unknown reason, didn’t like him. “Mrs. Foster,” he greeted, plastering on a petulant smile. If she was going to dislike him, then he’d give her a reason to. “Don’t mind me, I was just about to snog your daughter.” 

“Tony!” Jane screeched while someone in the distance made a choking sound. Jane untangled herself before shoving him. Due to her (sadly) being taller than him, he stumbled backwards. That didn’t stop him from smiling though. 

Mrs. Foster didn’t like the joke, though. Jane was dragged away, but Tony knew they’d meet back up again on the train. 

“Rude,” Darcy scolded, but was snickering. 

Tony felt a tinge of cold that would be unnoticeable to anyone who didn’t know the source: Loki. 

He looked around before spotting the lengthy pre-teen. He had grown an inch over the summer and his hair had gotten longer. What made Tony’s heart constrict though was how Loki’s eyes were steadfast on the ground. 

Janet and Darcy flocked over to him, but Tony could see their hesitance. They had no idea why he’d disappeared after they rescued Steve from Zola and the Ministry. Janet seemed to flutter around him while Darcy hugged him with all the ferociousness of a mama bear. 

“You weirdo,” Darcy snuffled and Tony thought he might of seen a tear or two in her eyes. “Don’t you dare play another Houdini like that again.” Tony had no idea what a Houdini was, but whole-heartedly agreed. 

Thor, with the grace of a biglesnipe, broke into the party. “Brother, I told you not to leave my side!” He went to grab Loki’s upper arm, but Tony, for lack of a better word, body slammed him. Thor’s friends came out of the crowd as if summoned by Thor’s grunt. 

A random parent got between them before Frigga appeared. She gave them a sharp look. “Thor, no pushing around your brother.” She glared Tony. “And refrain from attacking my son, or else.”

“Mother,” Loki said, sounding like he was in pain. “Tony was—” she silenced him with a look.

“As you say.” Tony didn’t see the point of arguing. 

Frigga sheppard Thor away, but Sif let out a few threats that were backed up by the Idiots Three.

Loki sighed. Darcy was still holding him by his arm. “I missed you so much Loki. Who else am I going to complain about my period to?” 

“What’s a period?” Tony asked. He received confused looks. 

“Nobody tell him.” Tony turned to see Pepper, all beauty and grace. With, of course, a teasing grin. Rhodey was with her, looking a little too amused.

He let out a pained noise. Janet and Darcy snickered and even Loki grinned. 

“What’s a period?” he asked, despite knowing no one would tell him now. 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Pepper ruffled up his hair. 

“But Pep,” he dragged out her name. She, of course, ignored him. He switched targets. “Rhodey?” His puppy-dog eyes were at full force. 

Rhodey looked away from him. “Not this time, Tones. I’m gonna savor this.” He put dragged Tony into a hug. “Have you gotten shorter? You look shorter? And uglier.”

“Jealousy! That’s all you’re saying!” Tony shouted, cuddling up in his arms and smiling. It was always great to have his sugar-bear back.

Rhodey and Pepper greeted everyone. As usual, Darcy got all starry-eyed when Pepper spoke.

“Are you all ready for your second year?” Pepper asked. “I’ve compiled my old notes into files by class and in chronological order.” 

“Thank Merlin!” Darcy slumped. “Even with Janie’s help I feel like my boggart would be a pop-quiz! I was made for partying, not studying.” 

Janet dramatically put the back of her hand on her forehead. “I was made to make the world a more beautiful place! Muggles and wizards alike will know my clothing brand and flock to get the newest fashions!” 

“I was _not_ made for dealing with you two.” 

Tony glanced around, once more annoyed with his short height. “Have you guys seen Bucky yet?” Tony had visited him many times over the summer, trying to figure out a way to get Steve. As they made no progress Bucky got more and more depressed. Tony could only barely deal with his own erratic emotions, let alone trying to cheer up Bucky and Loki. 

Did Bucky decide not to come back to Hogwarts? He didn’t think Mrs. Barnes would allow that, but there was always the chance. 

“The train is going to leave soon. Find a compartment while Rhodey and I look out here,” Pepper said, her voice threaded with a natural authority. “If we don’t find him by the time the train takes off we can go cabin to cabin.” 

Tony saluted. He already ‘reserved’ a compartment. It would take him a few minutes to take down his traps though and it would be more easily done if the train wasn’t moving. 

Jane joined them again on the train. Almost the whole gang was back together. 

After a bit of finagling, they settled in their compartment. Janet started going on about everything Loki had missed, despite her already having sent him mail while he was gone and Tony keeping him in the know. 

Loki’s smile was hesitant. Tony was quick to squeeze his hand. Loki gave him a thankful look. 

They talked about their summers and a club they were thinking of making when they become third-years. Jane had her book out again, but her faint smile gave away that she was still listening. Loki was slowly relaxing, but Tony felt himself winding up.

“What is it?” Loki asked softly. His voice was loud enough to catch the attention of everyone else.

Tony grinned. “I have so much to tell you guys, but we have to wait for the others!” Pepper already knew about everything he’d done at Hogwarts to the Room of Lost Wands and for any potential first-years that would get sorted into his house. 

“You’re making me nervous.” Loki bumped their shoulders together, but was smiling. 

Tony scoffed. “When have I ever done anything to make anyone nervous? I am the epitome of perfection! The designer of destiny! The futurist!” 

Janet gave him a blank stare before turning back to Darcy. “Anyway, like I was saying,” she went on.

Tony pouted and leaned against Loki. “They don’t love me anymore,” he whined, burying his face against Loki’s shoulder. “I give and I give, yet they treat me like this!” The train whistled in warning. Tony sniffled. “It doesn’t matter. I wasn’t going to tell you all my secret until we’re all together again.” 

Tony kept lamenting to himself until their compartment door opened. “No luck so far,” Pepper announced as the train lurched to life. “Rhodey is still manning the door to see if anyone gets on at the last minute. Jane and Darcy, you take the left side heading to the back. Janet and Loki, you take the right side going to the back. I’ll take half of the forward cabins. Rhodey will cover the other side.” She effortless instructed.

“What about me?” Tony asked, his bottom lip sticking out. He may have been laying it on thick. 

Darcy cut in. “No one is going to take our compartment if it means they have to sit with you the whole train ride. Duh.” 

“That’s not how I would have put it.” Pepper winked at him then stood a bit taller. “Tony, you have the most important role of protecting our spots so that we don’t end up having to sit separately.” 

Tony puffed up his chest. “I won’t let you done, Madame Potts!” 

*

Tony picked at the hem of his shirt. He hadn’t expected to be suffocated with silence so soon after meeting up with his friends. His worries redoubled: no one getting sorted into his house, Steve being hurt, Loki leaving again, and Bucky… 

So much was out of his control, and he knew he shouldn’t blame himself, but… He should have spent more time with Bucky over the summer, tried harder to get Steve back, not argued with the Sorting Hat until it downright hated him, and Loki was here, but for how long? 

He felt like a failure. 

Tony wished he had someone he could talk to about it, someone to ease the crushing guilt, but he didn’t. 

He wasn’t on that level with Darcy or Jane. Janet would try to solve it with overwhelming enthusiasm that would just wear Tony out. Loki and Bucky had their own problems. Bruce was his brother, but couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. He’d be too embarrassed to talk to Pepper about it. Maybe Rhodey, but at the same time he wouldn’t even know how to start the conversation. Tony didn’t have the words to express himself. 

He accidentally pulled out a string from his shirt, before magicking it back into its proper place. 

There was the other matter of him swearing to Howard that he’d be a good student and not embarrass him in exchange for Howard getting his friends out of trouble. The thought of attending classes he already knew everything about was stifling. He didn’t want to skip a few years either. Other than Rhodey and Pepper, all his friends were second-years now. If he had to take classes, he wanted to do so with people he could commiserate with. 

Tony heard his friends’ voices over the noise of the train. He perked up, putting a smile on his face.

*

Bucky was quiet for nearly the whole train ride to Hogwarts, but they were able to pull a few laughs from him. 

Tony told them all about the changes he made to the Room of Lost Wands, but how they still had their private club area. They were happy for him. 

*

Tony posed in the entrance hall beside his house hourglass. “Amethysts. Beautiful purple stones.” He caressed the glass. “I’ll be earning so many house points that it might just explode!” 

“Ohh, pretty. I’m glad they went with my color scheme,” Janet said while joining him. Tony was wearing the robe she’d designed for him.

“Psh, as if I’d let them change it! People will remember this as your first design and all the future fashion-bugs will beg to be put in my house just so they can wear the patch you made!” 

“Tony, stop it!” Janet faked embarrassment, making Tony laugh. 

Rhodey groaned. “I knew this was a bad idea.” With an easy motion he lifted Tony up and slinged him onto his shoulder. “You’re going to get too big for your britches.” 

Tony snorted and began slapping Rhodey’s cheeks like they were congo drums. 

The others followed them into the feasting hall, Darcy snickering and the others smiling good-heartedly. 

A few moments later Tony was gracelessly put down by his circular house table. His grin became fragile as he watched his friends move to their own tables. They began chatting with their house-mates, forgetting him completely. 

Tony’s house table was in an odd position, near the professors’ table and diagonal to Hufflepuff’s. There was also, and unfortunately, a portrait of Howard that nearly loomed over his table. He doubted it was on accident. Fuck Howard. Tony would play ball though. He had to if he hoped to somehow weasel him into letting Steve return to Hogwarts. 

He glanced to the head table and Zola’s replacement: Ophelia Sarkissian. She had black, almost green hair and a vibrant scar on the left side of her face. Her posture was ramrod straight and her dark green eyes scanned each student that walked in. 

Tony didn’t know much about her, only that she had gone to Durmstrang Institute. She couldn’t take Zola’s place as head of Ravenclaw though, so Professor Strange had, despite his… 

Uncle Nicky was watching the students. Aunt Peggy had a soft smile while chatting with another professor, Angie Martinelli. 

Doreen Green was already with her Hufflepuff students, giving them hugs and asking about their summers—typical Hufflepuff. It made Tony happy 

Sam Wilson wasn’t in the hall, which was par for the course. The broom-flying instructor normally kept to the skies above the lake as the first-years travel across it. Coulson would be in the front ship, watching the new students and guiding them. 

Amora was making eyes at Howard—sitting in the spot Tony’s mom used to—And Tony hated her for that. 

And Howard was, he was staring directly at Tony. 

Tony turned away from him and straightened out the already perfect cutlery. He wanted to disappear to the Room of Lost Wands, to experiment with his wands and do spellcraft. 

Ten minutes later the distant sound of nervously chattering first-years could be heard through the door. The upper-years quieted down automatically before Howard gestured for the door to open. 

The first-years flowed in, a few pulling ahead with their heads held high while others tried to hide in the back. Tony tended to ignore the students that stayed in the middle. The ones that charged ahead and the ones that hid tended to be the most interesting. 

Howard welcomed them all before explaining the sorting ceremony. The Sorting Hat was brought in as well as a stool. 

Tony could feel his heart start to race. Would the Sorting Hat put anyone in his house? Or would it try to get back at him for Tony’s light teasing throughout the years? 

The hat began to sing. 

A few verses in Tony started to smile. 

_Though things should stay the same_

_I have to change this sacred lore_

_How the houses have been splintered_

_Into five instead of four_

_Oh poor Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Some will be carved from here cete_

_How she used to take all the rest_

_But her house will now deplete_

_Everything’s gone out of control_

_How the headmaster must weep_

_A blight on this school_

_A disappointing son he must keep_

_Anthony is an insipid brat_

_He thinks himself bold_

_Ignores all those that are wise_

_No good future does he hold_

_Be warned first years_

_To join House Stark is a mistake_

_Shunned by your better peers_

_It is a choice you cannot unmake_

By the end of it Tony was in stitches. He could hear murmurs going through the other students, interburst with laughter. 

“Priceless,” Tony said while wiping away a tear. More than one first-year was looking at him like he was crazy. It only made him cackle louder. 

Pepper shot him a look that made him bite his tongue and pretend to be a good student. 

The first few new students were sorted and Tony’s joy flitted away. No Stark students. No Stark students, _yet._

Carol Danvers was called to the front. The only reason he really took notice of her was because she’d been leading the pack of first-years and her robes were abnormally shabby. The hat barely touched her head before she was sorted into Gryffindor. 

His dread kept building up. They reached the middle of the alphabet. Mathew Murdock. How he moved was strange. It took Tony a moment to realize he was either blind or had very poor eyesight. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. 

More and more students were sorted into every house, but his own. He could nearly feel his friends sending him worried glances, but he refused to make eye contact with them. 

There were only two students left. Tony felt tears in his eyes. He always knew he was different, but now it felt like he was destined to always be alone. 

“Stark!”

His name caused his head to nearly snap up. He hadn’t noticed he’d been staring at his empty plate until then. 

A young Black girl took off the hat, before walking with a spring in her step towards him. She smiled brightly, either not noticing or caring about how the other students murmured about her. 

Tony stood up, not really knowing what to do. 

She chuckled, with just a hint of nervousness in her voice. “Hi, I’m Riri Williams.” 


End file.
